fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sahara Patagonia
Courtesan |previous occupation=Civilian |team= Unknown |previous team= None |partner= Jadis Lissandra (Occasionally) Camellia ( Partner) |previous partner=None |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status=Active |relatives= Laharash (Foster Dragon Mother) Unknown Sand Tribe (Deceased) |counterpart=None |magic=Beige Dragon Slayer Magic (Dragon Force, Beige-Iron Dragon Mode) Sound Magic High Speed Nature Magic |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Sahara Patagonia (サハラ·パタゴニア, Sahara Patagonia) is a person of.... special interests; this is mainly because of her problematic personality and quirky traits. She was originally part of tribe of sand manipulators that later died out due to them being exposed to constant moisture; she somehow escaped — her clansmen making arrangements for her to transport her to a safer place, disguising as a form of "exile". This would classify her as the last survivor — something she's constantly reminded of every time she uses her powers. Through chance meeting, she meets Laharash — a who specializes in the element of sand. Feeling a connection to one another, Laharash adopted and raised her — teaching her Dragon Slayer Magic related to sand, thus increasing Sahara's powers even more; this would also classify her as a First Generation user. After much time passed, Sahara left her mother's care to continue to explore the various lands that had to offer. During this time, she's fought a myriad of opponents of various rankings — standing victor over them and gaining fame as a result of such achievements. It's known that she's highly feared amongst mage who manipulate moisture due to the nature of her magic, which is magnified after learning Dragon Slayer Magic. This earned her the moniker, "Moisture's Bane" (潤いの天敵, Uruoi no Tenteki) — denoting to her ability to fight against water and elements related to it successfully, something considered to be a hard enough feat given sand's weakness to such elements. She's also gained the moniker of "Desert Princess" (沙漠姫, Sabakuhime), as she's able to manipulate the element on such a scale that far surpasses any other user — having the capabilities of turning vast, lush environments into barren wastelands in mere moments — making it even more suitable for her magic, amongst other feats. However, she's known to be a practitioner of other magics, as she's savvy to the weakness of over-reliance of one's Slayer Magic. At some point, she meets Dealok; impressed at the young lady's prowess with her magic, despite her age, he asks her to join Dragon Soul — finding need of her powers while making her unaware of his true intentions. Agreeing to his proposal, she becomes an official member and classified as a S-Rank nominee because of her prowess. She becomes a close friend of Jadis Lissandra, a girl close to her age & fellow guild member. She also holds some form of admiration towards Genghis Breningoch — the guild master, after hearing of his achievements and witnessing his powers firsthand. At some point, she meets Camellia — her Exceed partner, through unknown circumstances. Seeking a way to support the guild, she becomes a courtesan, despite her young age — using her alluring charms to seduce men; it's something she enjoys, although she doesn't express it openly, in fear of what others might think of her. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magics & Abilities Quotes Trivia *Her name is based on two locations related to the theme of her magic; her first name (if anyone couldn't tell) is based off of the . Her last name is based off of — a location in South America known for its arid weather and dry seasons, having little moisture in the air each year — leading to the development of constant hot weather. *She's based off of Tourran from the manga series, Monster Soul; this is seen in her ability to manipulate sand to such an extent, something the character had done in the manga. *If anything, this is the author's only attempt at making a Dragon Slayer outside of canon, given the fact that he hates them for multiple reasons. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Under Construction Category:Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Sand Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Member Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Former Independent Mage